Belt conveyors are widely used for conveying discrete loads. For some, powered devices are required to push the loads along the conveyor system. Gravity roll conveyors are also widely used. It is common to unload vehicles by use of a gravity roller ramp. Such ramps are not suitable for larger discrete loads where control and positioning are important.
Powered conveyor systems require motors, chains, belts and the like, usually have a high profile, are noisy, and can be dangerous. Accordingly, there is a need for a safe and low noise, low profile conveyor which does not utilize electric motors, but rather which utilizes only low pressure air and low voltage current for controls. There is also such need for a conveyor which can move discrete loads in a controlled and programmed manner without contact with each other.
One such discrete load is the large bins in which automobile parts are customarily packed and shipped. They are usually handled by fork lift trucks on special pallets. This type of handling makes it difficult to position the bin in the proper position and to have a new bin properly positioned at the proper time. The present handling system requires an excessive amount of floor space, lift truck aisles, creates hazards and promotes inefficiency.
Accordingly, a low cost, low profile conveyor system which can inventory a number of bins, position the bins sequentially at the proper location, and permit the lift truck operator flexibility greatly improves the efficiency of the assembly operation.
There is also a need for a discrete load, non-powered conveyance system which can be produced in modules or sections to be assembled into the desired layout or system such as lines or loops.